In an electric railway vehicle (hereafter, referred to as electric vehicle), there is a requirement to continue operation of the electric vehicle even when any of power converters has stopped due to failure or the like. An electric vehicle drive device that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 performs control so that, when any of the power converters that drive the coils of a driving force generator fails, transition to operation without sudden torque fluctuation is possible by combining the power converters other than the failed power converters.